Digital data may be stored on multiple sources including, removable storage devices including, for example, memory cards and removable drives. Removable storage devices may be connected to a network to create network based storage devices, for example, a local media server. Further, digital data may originate from an online service provider, for example, a so-called cloud-based storage service or an online media service provider. Devices including laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, televisions, digital video recorders, set-top boxes, digital media players, video gaming devices, video game consoles, audio systems, and cellular telephones, including so-called smart phones, may access network based storage devices through a network interface. When a user accesses data through a network interface, network input/output (I/O or IO) interrupts may be generated. Devices may utilize computing resources to handle network I/O interrupts.
Current devices may handle network interrupts in a less than ideal manner. Inefficient processing of network interrupts may cause access to digital data through a network connection to be hindered and may cause computing resources to be wasted.